wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XCIV
Sakowicz tak doszczętnie został zniesiony, iż zaledwie samopięt zdołał się schronić do lasów w pobliżu Poniewieża. Następnie tułał się po nich w przebraniu chłopskim przez całe miesiące, nie śmiejąc wychylić się na świat jasny. Babinicz zaś rzucił się na Poniewież, piechotę szwedzką tamże na załodze stojącą wyciął i gonił za Hamiltonem, który nie mogąc ku Inflantom uchodzić z powodu znacznych sił polskich zebranych w Szawlach i dalej pod Birżami, zawrócił w bok ku wschodowi w nadziei, że do Wiłkomierza zdoła się przedrzeć. Zwątpił on już o ocaleniu swego regimentu, nie chciał tylko wpaść w ręce Babinicza, bo wieść głosiła powszechnie, że ów srogi wojownik, aby się kłopotem nie obarczać, jeńców do nogi każe wycinać. Umykał więc nieszczęsny Anglik, jak jeleń ścigany przez stado wilków, a Babinicz gonił go tym zawzięciej; dlatego to do Wołmontowicz nie wrócił i nawet nie pytał, jaką partię udało mu się ocalić. Już też pierwsze szrony poczęły rankami okrywać ziemię, więc ucieczka stawała się tym trudniejsza, bo ślady kopyt zostawały na gruncie leśnym. Paszy nie było w polach, konie cierpiały głód srogi. Rajtarowie nie śmieli zatrzymywać się na dłużej po wsiach z obawy, że uparty nieprzyjaciel może ich lada chwila doścignąć. W końcu nędza ich przeszła wszelką granicę; żywili się tylko liśćmi, korą i własnymi końmi, które upadały ze znużenia. Po tygodniu sami poczęli prosić swego pułkownika, by odwrócił się czołem ku Babiniczowi i dał mu pole, bo wolą ginąć od miecza niż od głodowej śmierci. Hamilton usłuchał i stanął do bitwy w Androniszkach. Siły szwedzkie o tyle były mniejsze, że Anglik nie mógł nawet i marzyć o zwycięstwie, zwłaszcza nad takim przeciwnikiem. Ale i sam był już umęczon bardzo i chciał zginąć. Jednakże bitwa, poczęta w Androniszkach, skończyła się w pobliżu Troupiów, pod którymi ostatni Szwedzi polegli. Hamilton zginął bohaterską śmiercią, broniąc się pod krzyżem przydrożnym przeciw kilkunastu ordyńcom, którzy początkowo chcieli go brać żywcem, ale rozjątrzeni uporem, roznieśli wreszcie na szablach. Lecz i Babiniczowe chorągwie były tak pomęczone, że nie miały sił ni chęci iść nawet do pobliskich Troupiów, jeno jak gdzie która w czasie bitwy stała, tam zaraz poczęła się roztasowywać na nocleg, rozpalając ognie wśród trupów nieprzyjacielskich. Po posiłku zasnęli wszyscy kamiennym snem. Sami zaś Tatarzy odłożyli do jutra obszukiwanie trupów. Kmicic, któremu głównie o konie chodziło, nie sprzeciwiał się temu wypoczynkowi. Nazajutrz jednak wstał dość rano, aby straty własne po zażartej potyczce obliczyć i łup sprawiedliwie rozdzielić. Zaraz po posiłku stanął na wzniesieniu pod tym samym krzyżem, pod którym zginął Hamilton, a starszyzna polska i tatarska podchodziła ku niemu z kolei, mając zakarbowany na laskach ubytek ludzi, i czyniła relacje. On słuchał, jako gospodarz wiejski słucha latem włodarzy, i radował się w sercu żniwem obfitym. Wtem zbliżył się ku niemu Akbah-Ułan, podobniejszy do straszydła niż do człowieka, bo mu w wołmontowickiej bitwie nos rozbito głownią od szabli, skłonił się, dał Kmicicowi zakrwawione papiery i rzekł: — Effendi, pisma jakoweś znaleziono przy wodzu szwedzkim, które wedle rozkazu oddaję. Rzeczywiście Kmicic raz na zawsze wydał rozkazy, aby wszystkie papiery, znalezione przy trupach, odnoszono mu zaraz po bitwie, częstokroć bowiem mógł wymiarkować z nich zamiary nieprzyjaciół i stosownie postąpić. Lecz w tej chwili nie było mu tak pilno, więc kiwnąwszy głową Akbahowi schował papiery w zanadrze. Akbaha zaś odesłał do czambułu poleciwszy mu, ażeby zaraz ruszał do Troupiów, w których na dłuższy odpoczynek pozostać mieli. Przeciągały tedy chorągwie przed nim jedna po drugiej. W przodku szedł czambulik, który obecnie niespełna pięćset głów tylko liczył, reszta wykruszyła się w ciągłych bitwach, ale każdy Tatar tyle miał zaszytych w kulbace, tołubie i czapce szwedzkich riksdalerów, pruskich talarów i dukatów, że go można było brać na wagę srebra. Był to przy tym lud wcale do zwykłych czambułowych Tatarów niepodobny, bo co było słabsze, to z trudów zmarniało, zostały tylko chłopy na schwał, pleczyste, żelaznej wytrzymałości i jadowite na kształt szerszeni. Ciągła praktyka tak ich wyćwiczyła, że w ręcznym spotkaniu mogliby dotrzymać nawet polskiej komputowej jeździe, na rajtarów zaś lub dragonów pruskich, o ile liczba była równą, chodzili jak wilcy na owce. W bitwie bronili szczególniej ze straszną zajadłością ciał swych towarzyszów, aby się potem skarbami ich podzielić. Teraz przechodzili przed panem Kmicicem z wielką fantazją, brząkając w litaury, świszcząc na końskich piszczelach i potrząsając buńczukiem, a szli tak sfornie, że i regularny żołnierz nie szedłby lepiej. Za nimi ciągnęła dragonia, przez pana Andrzeja z mozołem wielkim z ochotników wszelkiego rodzaju utworzona, zbrojna w rapiery i muszkiety. Dowodził nią dawny wachmistrz Soroka, teraz do godności oficerskiej, a nawet kapitańskiej podniesion. Pułk ów, przybrany jednostajnie w mundury zdobyczne, zdarte z dragonów pruskich, składał się przeważnie z ludzi niskiego stanu, ale właśnie pan Kmicic lubił ten rodzaj ludzi, bo słuchał ślepo i wszelkie trudy bez szemrania znosił. W dwóch następnie idących chorągwiach wolentarskich służyła sama szlachta, mniejsza i większa. Były to duchy burzliwe i niespokojne, które pod innym wodzem zmieniłyby się w kupę drapieżników, ale w tych żelaznych rękach stały się podobne do regularnych chorągwi i same rade zwały się "petyhorskimi". Ci, mniej na ogień od dragonów wytrzymali, byli za to w pierwszej furii straszniejsi, biegłością zaś w ręcznym spotkaniu przewyższali całe wojsko, bo każdy sztukę fechtów posiadał. Za nimi na koniec przeciągnęło około tysiąca świeżych wolentariuszów, ludu dobrego, ale nad którym siła trzeba było jeszcze pracować, by się stali do sprawnego wojska podobni. Każda z tych chorągwi, przechodząc koło figury, podnosiła okrzyk salutując przy tym pana Andrzeja szablami. On zaś radował się coraz więcej. Siła to przecie znaczna i nielicha! Wiele już z nią dokazał, wiele krwi nieprzyjacielskiej wytoczył, a Bóg wie, czego jeszcze dokonać potrafi. Dawne jego winy wielkie, ale i świeże zasługi niemałe. Oto powstał z upadku, z grzechu i poszedł pokutować nie w kruchcie, ale w polu, nie w popiele, ale we krwi. Bronił Najświętszej Panny, ojczyzny, króla, i teraz czuje, że mu na duszy lżej, weselej. Ba! nawet dumą wzbiera serce junackie, bo nie każdy tak by sobie dał rady jako on! Tyle przecie jest szlachty ognistej, tylu kawalerów w tej Rzeczypospolitej, a czemu to żaden na czele takiej potęgi nie stoi, ani nawet Wołodyjowski, ani Skrzetuski? Kto przy tym Częstochowę osłaniał, króla w wąwozach bronił? Kto Bogusława usiekł? Kto pierwszy wniósł miecz i ogień do Prus Elektorskich?! A owo i teraz na Żmudzi prawie już nie masz nieprzyjaciół. Tu pan Andrzej uczuł to, co czuje sokół, gdy rozciągnąwszy skrzydła wzbija się wyżej i wyżej! Przeciągające chorągwie witały go gromkim okrzykiem, a on głowę podniósł i pytał sam siebie: "Dokąd też dolecę?" — I twarz mu spłonęła, bo w tej chwili wydało mu się, że hetmana w sobie nosi. Lecz ta buława, jeżeli go dojdzie, to dojdzie z pola, z ran, z zasługi, z chwały. Nie zamigoce mu już nią przed oczyma żaden zdrajca, jak w swoim czasie migotał Radziwiłł, jeno wdzięczna ojczyzna włoży mu ją w dłoń z woli królewskiej. A jemu, nie troskać się o to, kiedy to przyjdzie, jeno bić i bić— bić jutro, jak pobił wczoraj! Tu rozbujała wyobraźnia kawalerska powróciła do rzeczywistości. Dokąd ma ruszyć z Troupiów, w jakim nowym miejscu o Szwedów zahaczyć? Wtem przypomniały mu się listy oddane przez Akbah-Ułana, a znalezione przy trupie Hamiltona; sięgnął więc ręką w zanadrze, wydobył, spojrzał i zaraz zdumienie odbiło się na jego twarzy. Na liście bowiem stał wyraźnie napis, niewieścią skreślony ręką: "Do JMP Babinicza, pułkownika wojsk tatarskich i wolentarskich." — Do mnie?... — rzekł pan Andrzej. Pieczęć była złamana, więc prędko otworzył list, uderzył wierzchem dłoni po papierze i począł czytać. Ale jeszcze nie skończył, gdy mu ręce zadrgały, zmienił się na twarzy i zakrzyknął: — Pochwalone imię Pańskie! Boże miłosierny! oto i nagroda dochodzi mnie z rąk Twoich! Tu chwycił podnóże krzyża w obie ręce i płową czupryną począł bić w cokół. Inaczej dziękować Bogu w tej chwili nie umiał, na więcej słów modlitwy się nie zdobył, bo radość objęła go do wichru podobna i aż hen, pod niebo uniosła. Oto list był od Anusi Borzobohatej. Szwedzi znaleźli go przy Jurku Billewiczu, a teraz przez drugiego trupa doszedł rąk Kmicicowych. W głowie pana Andrzeja tysiączne myśli przelatywały z szybkością strzał tatarskich. Więc Oleńka była nie; w puszczy, ale w partii billewiczowskiej? I on właśnie ocalił ją, a z nią razem te Wołmontowicze, które niegdyś za kompanionów z dymem puścił! Widocznie ręka boska kierowała jego krokami tak, aby za jednym zamachem wynagrodził za wszystkie krzywdy i Oleńce, i Laudzie. Oto zmazane jego winy! Możeli ona teraz mu nie przebaczyć albo ta szara brać laudańska? Mogąli go nie błogosławić? I co powie umiłowana dziewczyna, która go za zdrajcę uważa, gdy się dowie, że ów Babinicz, który Radziwiłła obalił, który po pas nurzał się we krwi niemieckiej i szwedzkiej, który na Żmudzi nieprzyjaciela wygniótł, wyniszczył, do Prus i Inflant przepędził, to on, to Kmicic, ale już nie zabijaka, nie banit, nie zdrajca, jeno obrońca wiary, króla, ojczyzny! A przecie zaraz po przestąpieniu granicy żmudzkiej byłby pan Andrzej na cztery strony świata rozgłosił, kim jest ów przesławny Babinicz, i jeśli tego nie uczynił, to jeno dlatego, że się obawiał, iż na sam dźwięk prawdziwego jego nazwiska wszyscy się od niego odwrócą, wszyscy go będą podejrzewać, odmówią pomocy i ufności. Dopieroż ledwie dwa lata upłynęły, jak obłąkany przez Radziwiłła wycinał te chorągwie, które razem z Radziwiłłem przeciw królowi i ojczyźnie powstać nie chciały. Przed dwoma ledwie laty był prawą ręką wielkiego zdrajcy! Lecz teraz zmieniło się wszystko! Teraz, po tylu zwycięstwach, w takiej chwale, ma prawo przyjść do dziewczyny i powiedzieć jej: "Jam Kmicic, ale twój zbawca!" Ma prawo krzyknąć całej Żmudzi: "Jam Kmicic, ale twój zbawca!" A zatem Wołmontowicze przecie niedaleko! Tydzień ścigał Babinicz Hamiltona, lecz Kmicic prędzej jak w tydzień będzie u nóg Oleńki. Tu powstał pan Andrzej, blady ze wzruszenia, z płonącymi oczyma, z promienną twarzą, i krzyknął na pachołka: — Konia mi prędzej! żywo! żywo! Pacholik podprowadził karego dzianeta i sam zeskoczył strzemię podawać, lecz stanąwszy na ziemi rzekł: — Wasza miłość! obcy ludzie jacyś ku nam od Troupiów z panem Soroką jadą i suną rysią. — Mniejsza mi z nimi! — odrzekł pan Andrzej. Tymczasem obaj jeźdźcy zbliżyli się na kilkanaście kroków, następnie jeden z nich w towarzystwie Soroki wysunął się w skok naprzód, przybiegł i uchyliwszy rysiego kołpaka odkrył rudą jak ogień czuprynę. — Widzę, że przed panem Babiniczem stoję! — rzekł. — Rad jestem, żem waści odszukał. — Z kim mam honor? — rzekł niecierpliwie pan Kmicic. — Jestem Wierszułł, niegdyś rotmistrz tatarski chorągwi księcia Jaremy Wiśniowieckiego; przybywam w rodzinne strony, by tu na nową wojnę zaciągi czynić, a oprócz tego przywiozłem list dla waszmości od pana hetmana wielkiego Sapiehy. — Na nową wojnę? — spytał Kmicic marszcząc brwi. — Co waść prawisz? — Ten list lepiej ode mnie waćpana objaśni — rzekł Wierszułł, podając pismo hetmańskie. Kmicic rozerwał gorączkowo pieczęć. List Sapiehy brzmiał, jak następuje: "Mnie wielce uprzejmy panie Babinicz! Nowy potop na ojczyznę! Liga Szweda z Rakoczym stanęła i podział Rzeczypospolitej ułożony. Osiemdziesiąt tysięcy Węgrzynów, Siedmiogrodzian, Wołoszy i Kozaków przekroczy lada godzina południową granicę. A gdy w takiej ostatniej toni trzeba nam wszystkie siły wytężyć, aby choć imię sławne po naszym narodzie na przyszłe wieki zostało, posyłam WMści ten ordynans, wedle którego masz WMść, nie tracąc chwili czasu, wprost na południe konie obrócić i wielkimi drogami ku nam dążyć. Zastaniesz nas w Brześciu, skąd, nie mieszkając, dalej cię wyślem. Tymczasem periculum in mora! Książę Bogusław eliberował się z niewoli, ale pan Gosiewski ma mieć na Prusy i Żmudź oko. Raz jeszcze zalecając WMści pośpiech dufam, że miłość do ginącej ojczyzny najlepszą ci będzie ostrogą." Kmicic skończywszy czytać wypuścił list na ziemię i począł przeciągać rękoma po zwilgotniałej twarzy, na koniec spojrzał błędnie na Wierszułła i spytał cichym, zduszonym głosem: — Dlaczegóż to pan Gosiewski ma na Żmudzi zostawać, a ja ruszać na południe? Wierszułł wzruszył ramionami. — Spytaj się waszmość pana hetmana w Brześciu o racje! Jać nic nie powiem. Nagle straszny gniew schwycił pana Andrzeja za gardło, oczy mu zabłysły, twarz zsiniała i krzyknął przeraźliwym głosem: A ja stąd nie pójdę! Rozumiesz waść?! — Tak? — odrzekł Wierszułł. — Moja rzecz była ordynans oddać, a reszta waści sprawa! Czołem, czołem! Chciałem się na parę godzin do kompanii zaprosić, ale po tym, com usłyszał, wolę poszukać innej. To rzekłszy odwrócił konia i odjechał. Pan Andrzej siadł znów pod figurą i począł bezmyślnie rozglądać się po niebie, jakby pogodę chciał wymiarkować. Pacholik usunął się z końmi opodal i cisza uczyniła się naokół. Ranek był pogodny, blady, pół jesienny i pół już zimowy. Wiatr nie wiał, ale z brzóz rosnących pod męką Pańską spływały bez szelestu resztki pożółkłych i skręconych od chłodu liści. Nieprzeliczone stada wron i kawek leciały nad lasami, niektóre zapadały z wielkim krakaniem tuż obok figury, na polu bowiem i na drodze leżało jeszcze pełno nie pogrzebionych trupów szwedzkich. Pan Andrzej patrzył na owe czarne ptastwo, mrugając oczyma, rzekłbyś: chce je przeliczyć. Potem przymknął powieki i długo siedział bez ruchu. Na koniec wzdrygnął się, zmarszczył brwi, przytomność wróciła mu na twarz i tak począł do się mówić: — Nie może inaczej być! Pójdę za dwa tygodnie, ale nie teraz. Niech się dzieje, co chce! Nie jam Rakoczego sprowadził. Nie mogę! Co nadto, to nadto!... Małom to się natłukł, nakołatał, nocy bezsennych na kulbace spędził, krwi swojej i cudzej narozlewał? Takaż za to nagroda?!... Żebym to choć tamtego listu nie odebrał, poszedłbym; ale oba przyszły w jednej godzinie, jakoby na większy ból, na większy żal dla mnie... Niechże świat się zapada, nie pójdę! Nie zginie przez dwa tygodnie ojczyzna, a zresztą widocznie gniew boży jest nad nią, i nie w mocy ludzkiej na to wskórać. Boże, Boże! Hiperboreje, Szwedzi, Prusacy, Węgrzyni, Siedmiogrodzianie, Wołosza, Kozacy, wszystko naraz! Kto się temu oprze? O Panie, co Ci zawiniła ta nieszczęsna ojczyzna, ten król pobożny, żeś odwrócił od nich oblicze i ni miłosierdzia, ni ratunku nie dajesz, i plagi coraz nowe zsyłasz? Małoż jeszcze krwi? mało łez? Toż tu ludzie już się weselić zapomnieli, toć tu wichry nie wieją, jeno jęczą... Toć tu dżdże nie padają, jeno płaczą, a ty smagasz i smagasz! Miłosierdzia, Panie! ratunku, Ojcze!... Grzeszyliśmy, ale przecie już przyszła poprawa!... Oto odstąpiliśmy naszych fortun, siedliśmy na koń i bijem a bijem! Poniechaliśmy swawoli, zrzekliśmy się prywaty... Więc czemu nie odpuścisz? Czemu nie pocieszysz? Tu nagle sumienie porwało go za włosy i zatrzęsło nim, aż krzyknął, bo zarazem zdało mu się, że słyszy jakiś głos nieznany, z całego sklepienia niebios płynący, który mówi: — Zaniechaliście prywat? A tyż, nieszczęśniku, co w tej chwili czynisz? Zasługi swoje podnosisz, a gdy przyszła pierwsza chwila próby, jako zhukany koń dęba stajesz i krzyczysz: "Nie pójdę!" Ginie matka, nowe miecze pierś jej przeszywaja. a ty się od niej odwracasz, nie chcesz jej wesprzeć ramieniem, za własnym szczęściem gonisz i krzyczysz: "Nie pójdę!" Ona ręce krwawe wyciąga, już, już pada, już mdleje, już kona i ostatnim głosem woła: "Dzieci! ratujcie!" A ty jej odpowiadasz: "Nie pójdę!" Biada wam! biada takiemu narodowi, biada tej Rzeczypospolitej! Tu panu Kmicicowi strach podniósł włosy na głowie i całe jego ciało dygotać poczęło, jakby je paroksyzm febry chwycił... I naraz rymnął twarzą do ziemi, i nie wołać, ale krzyczeć jął w przerażeniu: — Jezu, nie karz! Jezu, zmiłuj się! Bądź wola Twoja! Już pójdę, pójdę! Potem czas jakiś leżał w milczeniu i szlochał, a gdy podniósł się wreszcie, twarz miał rezygnacji pełną i spokojniejszą i tak dalej się modlił: — Ty się, Panie, nie dziwuj, że mi żal, bom był w wilię szczęśliwości mojej. Ale niech już tak będzie, jak Ty rozporządzisz! Teraz już rozumiem, żeś mnie chciał doświadczyć, i dlategoś mnie jakoby na rozstajnych drogach postawił. Bądź jeszcze raz wola Twoja. Ani się obejrzę za siebie! Tobie, Panie, fiaruję ten mój żal okrutny, te moje tęskności, to moje ciężkie zmartwienie. Niechże mi wszystko będzie policzone za to, żem księcia Bogusława oszczędził, nad czym płakała ojczyzna. Widzisz teraz, Panie, że to była ostatnia moja prywata. Już więcej nie będę. Ojcze miłościwy! Ano jeszcze tę ziemię kochaną ucałuję, ano jeszcze nóżki Twoje krwawe ścisnę... i idę, Chryste! idę!... I poszedł. A w rejestrze niebieskim, w którym zapisują złe i dobre uczynki ludzkie, przemazano mu w tej chwili wszystkie winy, bo to był człowiek zupełnie poprawiony. Kategoria:Potop